Disposable, refastenable absorbent articles for absorbing human discharges can appear similar in size and shape to regular cloth underwear which is designed to be laundered and reused two or more times. A disposable, refastenable absorbent article is an article intended to be worn by persons, such as infants, toddlers, or adults, which is designed for single use or temporary use and is meant to be disposed of after being used once instead of being laundered or dry cleaned for re-use. Some examples of disposable, refastenable absorbent articles include infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, feminine menstrual pants, etc.
Some disposable, refastenable absorbent articles manufactured today resemble regular cloth underwear in that they have a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Such disposable, refastenable absorbent articles can be pulled up around the torso of a user in a similar fashion as regular cloth underwear. Still other disposable, refastenable absorbent articles contain an attachment mechanism that will allow the article to be opened into a flat configuration prior to being placed around the torso of a user. This design is beneficial for bed bound users who may be immobile and who need assistance in securing the article in place. Still other disposable, refastenable absorbent articles contain attachment means for opening and closing the waist opening after the article has been positioned around the torso of a user. This feature is advantageous in that the user does not have to undress when there is a desire to check the status of the absorbent article. One such refastenable absorbent article uses a pair of straight perforation lines that extend from the waist opening to the pair of leg openings. The straight perforation lines are designed to be broken either prior to positioning the absorbent article around the user's torso or while the absorbent article is already positioned about the user's torso. The pair of attachment members is then utilized to refasten the absorbent article so that it is snug about the user's torso. This present design suffers from two deficiencies. Namely, a majority of each line of perforations is visually hidden by the attachment members and some users cannot see them and thereby may not even know that they are present. Second, each line of perforations may be ergonomically hard to tear open by older adults, some of who may be suffering from arthritis, because the straight perforation lines are aligned adjacent and parallel to the side seams.
Now a method of forming a disposable, refastenable absorbent article has been invented that uses a pair of lines of perforations that are aligned non-parallel to the side seams to make them more visually noticeable. The configuration of the pair of lines of perforations also enable the user to easily grasp the waist band on either side of each line of perforations and tear them open. The disposable, refastenable absorbent article also possesses an aesthetically pleasing design with improved fit around the human torso.